We Go Well Together
(Kids Mode) |artist = Goldheart |year = 2003 |dlc = November 24, 2016 (JDU) December 1, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 (K2014) 3 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Sky Blue (K2014) (Remake) |gc = (K2014) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (K2014) (Remake) |pictos = 79 (JDK2014) 83 (Main) |dura = 2:19 (Remake) |nowc = WeGoWell (K2014) KIDSWeGoWellTogether (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = Kaycee Rice Background Dancer Jul Kohler }}Goldheart tarafından "We Go Well Together" , , 'de yer alıyor. Ayrıca 'un Çocuk Modu'nda yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı bir topuz koyu kahverengi saçlı genç bir kızdır. Çörek krem-beyaz renkli saç kravat ile tepesinde fırfırlar ile sabitlenmiştir. Omuzlarında fırfır tasarımlı, eteğinde çiçek tasarımlı, beyaz ve bej renkli kolsuz bir elbise giyiyor. Ayrıca bir çift bej renkli daire giydi. Sağ eli altın bir ışık parlıyor. Parlak beyaz bir anahattı var. Arka Plan Başlangıçta sonbahar yaprakları, ayrılmadan önce ekranı örterek rutini ortaya çıkarır. Rutin ormandaki sonbaharda, sonbahar yaprakları ağaçlardan düşüyor. Ağaçların çoğu sarıdan turuncuya, bazıları da yeşil yapraklara sahiptir. Bazı eğrelti otları rutinde bulunur ve sarımsı bir renk tonu ile yeşil renklendirmeye sahiptir. Antrenörün bulunduğu orman zemini çoğunlukla turuncu düşen yapraklar ile kaplıdır ve bazı otların çimenlik tabandan dışarı bakması gerekir. Güneş, ağaçların zorlukla tıkadığı sol görünümden parlıyor. Rutinin başlangıcında ve sonunda, ormanda kuşlardan yapılan cıvıltı sesleri duyulabilir. Dansçının hemen yanında, toprağa gömülmüş bir rakun bebeği var. Kahverengi bir gövdeye, beyaz bir göbeğe ve kürklü tasarımlara, gözlerde siyah göz farı benzeri bir tasarıma ve küçük bir siyah buruna sahiptir. Aynı zamanda küçük bir kahverengi ve siyah soyulmuş kuyruğu vardır. İlk korodan sonra ana dansçı bebeği canlandıran kalpler yayar. Kısa bir süre boyunca, bebek ana dansçıya benzeyen beyaz renkli bir taslak elde etmeden önce yürekleri pembe bir hava atar. Altın Hareket Rutinin sürümünde 2 Altın Hareket vardır. Art arda olurlar: Altın Hareket 1: Sağa bakarken kollarınızı geriye doğru gerin. Altın Hareket 2: Hala sağa bakıyorsunuz, ellerinizi göğsünüzden aşağı doğru eğin. Wegowell gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Wegowell gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Wegowell gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake Remake 3 Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Kollarını etrafa sar. Altın Hareket 3: Sağa bakarken kollarınızı düzeltin. KIDSWeGoWellTogetherGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 1f9sn9.gif|Gold Move 1 ve 2 in-game KIDSWeGoWellTogetherGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1f9sql.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Şarkı konumunda seçildiğinde, tarayıcı sekmeyi yeniden yükler. Galeri Game Files Wegowell jdk14 cover generic.png|''We Go Well Together'' kidswegowelltogether.jpg|''We Go Well Together'' (Remake) KIDSWeGoWellTogether Cover AlbumCoach.tga.png| album coach Kidswegowelltogether cover albumbkg.png| album background Kidswegowelltogether banner bkg.png| menu banner Kidswegowelltogether map bkg.png| map background kidswegowelltogether cover@2x.jpg| cover glitchedok.jpg| cover (Updated) KIDSWeGoWellTogether_Cover_1024.png| cover UnknownAvatar2.png|Raccoon's avatar 200636.png|Raccoon's golden avatar 300636.png|Raccoon's diamond avatar KIDSWeGoWellTogetherNewAva.png|Avatar on WeGoWellTogetherpictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Wegowell k2014 menu.png|''We Go Well Together'' on the menu kidswegowelltogether jd2018 menu.png|''We Go Well Together'' on the menu kidswegowelltogether jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidswegowelltogether jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidswegowelltogether jd2018 kids menu.png|''We Go Well Together'' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidswegowelltogether jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidswegowelltogether jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Others Received 1922951184585150.jpeg|Error involving the menu icon kidswegowelltogether thumb@2x.jpg|Glitched icon IMG 1630.PNG|Raccoon s appearance in Footloose Videos Official Audio We Go Well Together by Goldenheart We Go Well Together (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays We Go Well Together - Just Dance Kids 2014 We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2016 We Go Well Together - Just Dance Now We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2017 We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2018 We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) We Go Well Together - Just Dance 2019 Extractions We Go Well Together - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation en:We Go Well Together Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Kids 2014 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Çocuk Modu